With the advent of the computer age, computer and software users who work as employees, professionals, and/or business managers have grown accustomed to software applications that help them plan, enter, and account for their time worked with elaborate graphical user interfaces (GUIs). Consequently, time entry users of modern electronic timesheets expect efficient user interface design, whereas business managers expect overt display of all data. Often times a business manager's needs versus the employee timesheet user's needs are at odds when it comes to timesheet application features. Modern electronic timesheet applications allow users to report time worked back to the business. However total time worked can be accounted for and broken down into billable, non-billable, straight time, and/or overtime. Thus, one time worked number assigned to a user can be reported back in as many as four billing types.
This creates interface complications when attempting to provide an efficient interface for time entry users and a comprehensive interface for business managers. Conventional timesheet applications track time on a day-by-day basis and every task can have a separate line. Thus, in a fixed time period, for example a week, a user could expect even a minimum number of tasks over five to seven days to either explode the user interface horizontally and/or vertically beyond a computer screen or require hidden and/or tagged data. Both of these display methods render the interface virtually unusable.